My Bloody Valentine
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: Death, one-sided Mello/Matt. Not a very nice fic. Songfic based on "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. Highly recommend that you listen to it before/whilst listening to the song. Mattcentric. *Used to be my old account, twistedpearls*


**Author's Note:** Okay…. This is just weird. I was writing my other MelloxMatt fic, and texting Raspberry (who demanded I write this), when I suddenly got inspiration for this. It's basically a Mello/Matt based on "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. I highly recommend listening to it before or during this fic. Written in about half an hour, not beta-ed so it's really bad.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Good Charlotte, this song, Death Note, or Matt and Mello. Although I wish very much that I could., all I own is this **songfic**.

**Warnings:** Not many- one sided boy love I guess, and some death. But it's not Mello or Matt's death, so yeah. **Wherever it says "I" or "you" It's like… A flashback. Mattcentric. **

**Thanks: **To Cazbop123, who is made of pure love, and writes very good Ryden fics on FanWorks. Go see her. To Raspberry-nya, for being awesome, and for being my Matt.

Off we go

* * *

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life…  
_

_I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone_

The blood seemed to splatter everywhere, covering everything - the floor, the bedside table, the framed photo of you and him…

Matt ran through the door, slamming it behind him and leaning breathlessly against the wall.

_  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

"Matt!" The door slammed back open, and Mello threw himself against the gamer, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mello looked up, eyes shining with over-flowing tears.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died_

"H-He's… Someone's killed him Matt…" He buried his face in Matt's shoulder, as if saying the words out loud only made them all the more true.

_  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

Jealousy raged through me, and all I could think of was you… I swung the knife across and closed my eyes tight…

_Singin'..._

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry_

Matt's arms automatically came up to encircle the crying blond, simply offering him something to hold on to as his slender frame shook.

_  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

"Come on Mell… You can start over, it'll be alright…" Matt whispered, not even sure if Mello could hear him through his tears.

_  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

I felt the blade gash across his throat and I whispered "I love you" as my fingers were drenched with blood…

_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights_

I stood for a second, before I realised that someone might have seen me force his window in and climb through. I fled, strangely calm as I heard the sirens screech into the night…

_  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

Mello seemed to be forcing himself under control again, and Matt rocked him slowly as his sobs quietened. He guided the blond to the sofa, still holding on to him as he sat them both down.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

It was all his fault really. I don't blame you - He was the one who talked to you first, who pulled you away from me, who forced you to spend every _fucking_ second with him and not me, and you didn't want to, did you? _Did you?_

_Singin'..._

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

Oh Mell, don't you know how happy we can be? There's no-one in our way now, we can start over. That's what you want, isn't it? You want to be with me, don't you?

_  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

Mello clutched the other boy's shirt tightly, desperate for him to make it stop hurting. Matt simply rubbed the older boy's back comfortingly, and allowed himself to think of the not-so-distant future they could finally have together.

_Tonight…_

_He dropped you off, I followed him home_

I gritted my teeth as I ran to his apartment, maybe one day _your_ apartment and I just _can't stand it_ anymore.

_  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window_

Looking up at the lights of the building, I already knew which one was his - I had followed you there enough times to know it even if I was in a coma and sedated.

_  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

You're the reason I did this Mello. Yes, all this has been for you - Aren't you proud of me?

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry_

Matt reached up and gently touched Mello's cheek, gently wiping away one of the tears frozen against his skin.

_  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

Mello managed to smile a little, and quickly rubbed along his cheek. Glancing down at his hand, he stopped.

_  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right_

The air seemed to freeze as they both watched the silver moonlight illuminate the crimson-black blood dripping from Mello's fingers. Matt looked to the silent blond.

_  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

Mello stared back at his best friend, eyes wide now and shocked.

"Oh…"

__

Tonight

* * *

Well... Review please?


End file.
